Atrinian Gid'on
His breath was heavy. Worn out from the battle he rested and began to think "this respite will not be nearly long enough." He heard the footsteps of many closing in. Was this the way it was to end? For him to fight the good fight all for naught. Meldarion grasped his shoulder tightly and gave a wry grin. "Can you still fight, old friend?" "May the gods give me strength!" Atrinian snapped back. Knowing his body could only take so much more. "Here they come!" Faeron screamed from a tree top close by. Our hero gripped his sword and raised it high, charging forward! His mind chanting the litany... 'For honor, for glory, for home, for honor, for glory... ...HOME!' Born to a high elf, (Maerwen Alavara) and a human warrior (Eliazar Gid'on). The union between the two was not highly regarded by the girl's father, who found the Human race distasteful and bothersome. This continued disapproval formed a chasm between he and his favored daughter. When Maerwen found herself to be with child, she hoped her offspring might seal the breach. Sadly, this was not to be. She died in childbirth, leaving the small Atrinian as the only thing standing between Eliazar and her grief-stricken father. Unable to stand the sight of the halfbreed child and his human sire he banished them both. With few choices and a babe in tow, Eliazar sought refuge in the eastern wind taking him as far as Soa to raise Atrinian. As a boy, Atrinian and his father traveled from city to city but could find no place to call home. Most people were distrustful of this "halfbreed". And often, it was not long before the pair were forced to move on. This shaped Atrinian in such a way that you must, to this day very carefully earn his trust. After years of searching, the duo found solace in the Soan town of Elle Men' Almare (Little Place of Bliss) where they were greeted, and eventually accepted, by outcasts and travelers like themselves. Atrinian had many adventures while growing up on the road. Such glorious battles were fought and won by his father that by just watching, he began to learn. So as Atrinian grew in age so too he did in skill with the sword. With his father to train him along with a few other warriors they met along the way, he was learning his way around the sword as well as the tenets of courage and honor that his father held dear. As Atrinian aged, his thirst for knowledge grew, and when he had learned all that is father had to teach him, he turned to the few banished elves in town to learn more of his heritage and the magics only elves could tech him. But being outcasts, their knowledge was limited. So our hero returned to the schoolhouse of his youth... The road. Our hero spent many a year walking the road as a Nomad, making new friends and enemies as he went. Obtaining as much knowledge as he could from every encounter he had. He even spent time mining with dwarves. He had almost lost hope in finding a purpose in life, until he happened upon an elvish monastery. There he began to learn more of magic and the ways of his ancestry. Quickly advancing in the arts the elves decided to send our hero deeper into the wood to find i' foutain en' nomin (The Fountain Of Wisdom) where he might finally find the power and guidance he was so fervently looking for. Deeper and deeper our hero went, with treacherous terrain as well as dangerous beating eyes of creatures more gruesome than should be illustrated in your mind, creeping around every corner. A cold sweet began to trickle down Atrinian's neck. What was that?! A shadow of a hand out stretched? or a branch swinging low? his mind was playing tricks on him. He did not like this forgotten place, it made him feel uneasy. He needed to stay calm! Our hero tried distracting himself with an old song. "Walking out from Cheapside, my fortune for to seek, I passed along the River Jihst, it's waters did they reek, 'Twas there I met a pretty lass, she said her name was..." -- SNAP! -- "What was that?!" Atrinian yelled, as he drew an arrow back, touching his lips with the fletching. Eye searching the encroaching gloom, he was ready at any moment to sink the sharp point deeply into its next victim. There was no denying it this time. He was not alone. -- SWOOSH -- Startled, Atrinian spun around barely fast enough to see something disappear into the foliage. The dark complexion and sheer mass of the thing were enough to make the hair on his arms stand on end. Again Atrinian yelled "Who's there?!" no answer came. Our hero's breath started to thicken and his heart began to race. This unknown foe was close enough to smell. Placing the arrow back in its quiver, he drew his sword and stood at the ready... Until. -- SLAM -- An arm of some unseen creature came down so quick on our hero, he could not jump into action fast enough. Gasping for air as he fell he raised his head, with only enough energy to glimpse for a moment into those eyes. Those eyes, that struck terror into hearts of men and elves alike. Category:Biographies Category:Curators of Halvemaen Category:Recruit